Where the heartache ends
by dragonqueen1989
Summary: I do not know where I am going with this story just yet but hopefuly with other readers ideas we could make it a great story
1. casual encounters

Chapter1: Casual Encounters

'It almost time to pick up my sister,' standing up and streching I something tugged on my wings, turning my head to see what the problem was, noticing that one of my wing got caught on a tree branch ' Stupid tree.' Growling annoyingly as I wrestled my wing from the tree, gazing up at the sky and realizing that it almost time for my sister Akiko to get out of school.

Turning around and admiring the view of the field one last time before leaving abruptly the wind picked up. The Daffodils swayed in the wind as if to bid me farewell, smiling at the thought I sighed and made sure my wings were clear of the tree, walking over to the river to inspect myself in the crystal clear water flowing near by the field.

Gazing back at me was a woman with whiteish tan skin, hazel green eyes and long dark brown hair with light brown streaks running through it. Sticking out of her hair was a set of wings that were adorned with bluish purple scales at the edge which the woman thought highly of. Walking back to the field I dusted myself off and got ready to go to pick my little sister up.

Slashing my black claws in the air befoe me "Time gash" I yelled and a jagged black slached formed where my claw was just seconds before. Using my miko powers I started concentrating to suppress my demon form, becoming human once again, I checked if every thing was in order and then stepped through the black gash. As the time gap closed a figure raced out of the field with demonic speed.

Using his demonic speed Sesshomaru left the clearing as the gap in the middle of the field closed.'Who was that dragoness and what was she doing on my land?' Sesshomaru thought, remembering that he went out hunting the morning and while he was hunting he smelled this unresistiable smell. Sesshomaru remembered himself abandoning his hunt to follow where this intoxicating scent came from, the scent led him to a field of Daffodils, a momment later dragon demoness landed in the clearing.

Sesshomaru masked his presence and scent quickly as he quietly watch her from behind a couple trees. The dragon demoness looked around at the field and decide it suites her quite well, seeing a large flat rock in the middle of the field, the demoness walked over and sniffed at it cautiously. Nodding her head in approval she sat down and closed her eyes to consintrate, suddenly a bright bluish pink barrier came out and surounded the field and the trees that Sesshomaru was consealed in.

The dragoness brushed off the rock she was sitting on and laid down for a nap in the sun, hours passed by as sesshomaru grew quite impatient as he watched the dragoness on the rock enjoy her little nap. Unexpectedly the wind picked up and her scent surounded Sesshomaru, with a involuntary sniff Sesshomaru thought how lovely the scent was as he laid his back against the tree to rest comfortability.

Memorizing her heavenly scent that drifted in the air, Sesshomaru sighed with contentment as he drifted off. Couple of hours later Sesshomaru woke up, looking into the field he notice the dragoness was waking up. the sun was high in the sky indecating that it was a couple of hours after noon as he saw the dragoness stretch and stood up only to get one of her wing tangled in one of the branches.

Offended the dragoness wrestled her wing from the tree and looked up at the sky, trying to judge what time it was, then suddenly the dragoness streched her wings and walk to the river. For a little while she stared at her reflection in the river, when she was done she walk to the middle of the field and slashed her claws in the air before her and yelled "Time gash.

"Sesshomaru watched in amazment as a black jagged tear formed in front of her, then some thing unexpected happen. The dragoness changed into a mortal woman, Sesshomaru watched fascinated as the woman looked over herself and stepped into the black gash. As the gash closed the barrier fadded and disappeared and he left the field that the dragoness was in.

Sesshomaru snapped out of the memory as he notice he was nearing his castle' Rin will be worried, I should go see what she is doing' Sesshomaru thought as he landed in the garden. Picking up Rin scent he followed it, when Sesshomaru found Rin, Rin was in the front garden humming to herself as she picked some flowers and sat down to make some flower bracelet for Jaken, Kohaku, and Ah-Un.

Looking around, Sesshomaru found Jaken under the shade of a tree not too far from Rin. Content Sesshomaru walked up to Rin. As his shadow fell on Rin, Rin turned around with a big smile "Lord Sesshomaru you have returned" she said as she gave lord Sesshomaru's leg a hug. "Yes Rin, this Sesshomaru has returned." Sesshomaru said as he pat Rin's head. Letting Sesshomaru Rin went back to what she was doing with the flowers as Sesshomaru sat down to watch Rin for awhile. An hour later mid day meal was called and Sesshomaru walked with Rin into the castle.

Leaving Rin and Jaken in the massive dining room, Sesshomaru went to the infirmary check up on Kohaku. Opening the door Sesshomaru saw Kohaku sitting on the bed as Natsumi looked at Kohaku's injuries. Sesshomaru walked up to Kohaku and Natsumi to see how Kohaku was doing. "Natsumi, how is Kohaku this morning?" Sesshomaru asked as Natsumi looked up from inspecting Kohaku.

"He is doing fine my lord, he finally woke up from his sleep not to long ago complaining about a headache." Sesshomaru looked at Kohaku, seeing Lord Sesshomaru looking at him Kohaku looked down at his feet. gathering his courage Kohaku look up at Sesshomaru and said, "Thank you for saving me, lord Sesshomaru." nodding Sesshomaru walked to the door and called Natsumi to meet with him in the hallway, as the door closed Kohaku got up and streched.

Natsumi closed the door and followed Sesshomaru to his study, when they got there Sesshomaru sat down in his chair behind the desk and motioned for Natsumi to sit down. Sitting down, Natsumi looked at Sesshomaru "Natsumi I want to know why was Kohaku sleeping for so long after this Sesshomaru saved him with the Tenseiga." "Well to tell you the truth my lord, I am not to sure. But I believe since you removed the shikon shard from his body and used the Tenseiga to revive him, his body had to get use to not having the shard in his back."

Hearing this, Sesshomaru stood up and excused Natsumi from his study as he walked to the window. Seeing Rin out in the garden playing with Ah-Un he sighed and turn to his desk knowing that there was a lot of paper work he had to do.

Stepping out of the time gash in an abandon lot near the school, I looked around nervously to see if that anybody saw me, leaving the lot I headed for Akiko school. Arriving at the front gate the bell went off and the hallways were flooded with kids getting out of patiently for Akiko my mind wondered off to the beautful field that I was previously at. Hearing Akiko yelled my name I came out of my thoughts, seeing Akiko running towards me I smiled to her, stopping, Akiko smiled back at me. "

So how was your day at school?" Akiko took off her bag and rummaged around in it to pull out a piece of paper. Zipping up her backpack and turning around to hand me the paper, I glanced down at it. It was her math test that was dated for today, looking at the score my smile grew bigger. "Great job, Akiko I'm very proud of you." Thanks sis, umm, Asami can I go to kagome's house?" Akiko said pleadingly.

"What for?" asking inquisitivly. "I promise kagome that I would help her study since she missed a lot of school due to her sickness."Akiko replied with a kind hearted smile. "Ok, sure you can go Akiko but please be home by 8." Akiko jumped on me a gave me a big hug, "your the best sis ever, Asami" she yelled as she gave me a squeeze and took off.

Sighing as I saw Akiko dashed off. I walked to the parking lot looking for my car. Slapping my forhead in stupdity 'duh, I didn't bring my car,' remembering that I came to Akiko school through the time gash in the abandoned lot. Rubbing my forehead I walked away. 'Well I guess I'm flying home.' I saw the bathroom behind the gym and the baseball field not to far from it. I laughed when I saw the girls bathroom.

*** Flashback***

'Mom is late again, I hope she did not forget to pick me up' looking at my watch it was already 3:30. 'Forget it I will just fly back and if mom questiones i'll tell her that I took the bus home' walking to the girls bathroom and lock the door. Closing my eyes in consintration to make me invisiable and to change to my full dragon form. Hearing the stall in the bathroom creak and snap under the growing pressure, I opened my eyes and notice that I could barely fit in the bathroom. 'Smart thinking Akami.' I thought as I closing my eyes and willed myself to revert into my humanoid self. As I felt my body shrink, I started the invisability spell, after I was done I walked up to the bathroom door and unlocked it. Stepping outside shaking my head 'Never agian will I do that' saying to myself as I walked to the baseball field and took off.

***end of flashback***

Laughing to myself as I walked to the back of the gym, casting my invisibility spell as I switch to my humaoid self and took off. Landing in the back yard behind a wall of bamboo I shedding my humanoid form for my human one. Walking down the path I unlocking the back door and walking in something caught my eye, there was a note on the fridge it was from Kai, my younger brother.

'Sis I went to the arcade I will be home before 8. Love Kai' I read. ' I figured as much' I thought and sighed. 'I heard that sis, dont think I can't read your thoughts this far away,' offended I walked up stairs into my bedroom. Getting dressed into my battle kamino I sent my thoughts to Kai "Kai are you there?" I thought as I waited for Kai's mind to brush my thoughts. "Yes sis, what is it? Akiko went to Kagome's house on your way home can you pick her up and notify me when you are on your way home?" I asked Kai.

"Sure Asami. Where are you going anyways?" "I'm going back to the past to train and blow some steam off, Kai." "Ok sis, enjoy your training." smiling as I pulled my thoughts from Kai's and headed for the back yard. Grabbing my sword I continued walking until I behind the wall of bamboo, changed into my humanoid form fasten my sword to my waist and patted the sheath. Slashing my claws in front of me and said "Time gash" the gashed appeared and I stepped through. Appearing back in the field that I was in before, I walk to it's center and started to practiced my swordmanship.

Sesshomaru was in his study trying to finish up the paperwork that was accumulating on his desk, as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Sesshomaru said as Jaken stepped into the study. "My lord, you called." Jaken said as he stepped into the study. " Jaken I will be back in a bit, until then watch over Rin." Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "but my lord where are you going now?" Sesshomaru shot Jaken a glare as the lord left.' The dragoness is back' thought Sesshomaru as he ran into the woods following the scent of the dragoness that was drifting on the wind.

Slowing as Sesshomaru neared the field, he cloaked his demonic aura and scent hiding his presence completely. Peering into the field he saw the dragoness practice her swordsmanship which surprised Sesshomaru due to her raw skills. Deciding that he wanted answers and a bout with the dragoness, Sesshomaru uncloaked himself letting the dragoness know he was present as he stepped onto the field. The dragoness turned around instantly while growling her displeasure of the intruder, " what do you want" the dragoness growled as she stood in her defensive stance.

To Sesshomaru surprise a smirked slipped onto his face. " her defensive stance is almost perfect" Sesshomaru thought to himself "She might be a worth opponent with proper training. Maybe I will test her limits. "I have a proposition for you dragoness, duel me and win and I will leave you alone but duel me and lose, well I will come up with something worth my while." You're on" the dragoness said with a challenging hiss as Sesshomaru drew out Tenseiga.

A deafening ring the sword clash together, the dragoness growled as she pushed Sesshomaru back a step. Smiling inwardly Sesshomaru jumped back 'She strong, this Sesshomaru will not need to hold back much to match her' Sesshomaru thought as he deflected the incoming blade and slashed Tenseiga at her exposed side. Bringing her blade down to block the sword the dragoness let out a snarl, Sesshomaru slashed out continuously until their sword came back to a dead lock.

Sesshomaru shifted his balance and gave a shove, the dragoness was not expecting for the dog demon to over power her. The dragoness took a couple of steps back, watching Sesshomaru with a glare the dragoness decided it was time to bring her powers into play. To Sesshomaru amazement the dragoness blade began to glow bluish pink as the blade was infused with her miko powers, thinking back he remembered the barrier that she put up earlier ' So she is getting serious now, is she.'

Grinning the dragoness used her demonic speed to close in on him, their swords met again with a resounding clash, parring and side stepping Sesshomaru broke free and beat back the dragoness blade. Sweeping his leg under the dragoness, the dragoness jumped and brought her down towards Sesshomaru's shoulder. Blocking quickly, slashing sideways Sesshomaru sent his sword towards the dragoness sword arm which the dragoness ducked out of the way.

Moving backwards Sesshomaru put away Tenseiga and pulled out Tokijin, Sesshomaru met the dragoness head on as she swiped at him with her sword. Side stepping the dragoness sword Sesshomaru slashed at the dragoness lower leg which she avoided. The swords rang as they traded blows, the dragoness lunged at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru using his demonic speed stepped out of the way in time as the dragoness barreled past him as his poison whip was sent towards the dragoness unprotected back.

The dragoness turned around as she saw the whip coming towards her, evading the attack the dragoness came close to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru met her blade once again as they locked blades. With a smirk crossing the dragoness face she opened her mouth to shoot a fireball at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru jumped back in times as the fireball hit the place he was seconds before. Looking at the scorch mark with disdain Sesshomaru look up quickly to see the dragoness slashing towards chest.

Parring the dragoness sword away, Sesshomaru jumping back yelled "Dragon strike" and the dragon strike roared across the field hitting the dragoness head on. ' This is finish' Sesshomaru thought as the lightning hit the dragoness, to Sesshomaru utter amazement the dragoness body glowed as the lightning was sucked into her body. Opening her eyes the dragoness smiled at Sesshomaru.

The dragoness put away her sword and powered up her claws with the dragon strike she absorbed, rushing forward her hand grew bluish purple scales as she grabbed Tokijin and hit Sesshomaru with her other claws. Lightning raced through Sesshomaru's body searing his muscles, making him gasp, the dragoness jumped back quickly pulling out her sword as she assess the situation.

Sesshomaru was panting from the exertion 'I must end this quickly' Sesshomaru thought as he watched the dragoness. Sesshomaru noticed that the dragoness was also panting from the last blow. Sesshomaru used the last bit of his demonic speed to close the distance between them. blades clashed again as Sesshomaru beat back the dragoness blade.

The dragoness was loosing ground quickly then suddenly as she was backing away she tripped over a rock that was jutted out of the earth. Falling backwards, her back hit the ground as the air was knocked out of her, Sesshomaru pointed Tokijin at her throat. "Submit, dragoness" Sesshomaru growled out Asami swallowed as she exposed her throat to the dog demon.

Putting away Tokijin Sesshomaru backed away from the dragoness allowing her to get up and dust herself off. With a sigh the dragoness stood up, brushed herself off and put her sword away. " What is your name dragoness?" Sesshomaru asked indifferently as she watch the dragoness walk over to a tree and sat down. "My name is Asami and may I ask what is your name?" Asami asked as she leaned back on a tree.

"I am Sesshomaru Lord of the West" Sesshomaru replied as he watch her to see what her reaction will be, "Sesshomaru, huh?" Asami said as the wind picked up pushing Asami scent towards Sesshomaru. So what will do with me now, Sesshomaru?" Asami asked as Sesshomaru turned his back from her. "I haven't decided yet" Sesshomaru said glancing "Well if you don't mind, I would like to wash up." Asami got up and walked over to the river nearby, dipping her hands into the water Asami splashed her face.

As Asami walked back the wind picked up and Sesshomaru smelled a vile scent drifted on the wind. "Kagura" he growled venomously and turned around looking in the direction he smelled the scent. "What is that ungodly smell? It makes me want to hurl" Asami said covering her nose." Who ever it is, needs to learn how to take a bath." then wind blades came from the sky heading towards Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru jumped out of the way.

"Now dragoness, that is very rude to say." Kagura said as she landed in the field not to far away. Walking up to Sesshomaru " A friend of your Sesshomaru?" I asked while looking toward Kagura with disdain. "No, more like a nuisance, Asami." Sesshomaru said while keeping his eyes on Kagura. "So your name is Asami , isn't it dragoness" Kagura said, "What is it to you?" I said irritatedly. "Enough Kagura, tell me why you're here?" Sesshomaru said. Kagura turned to Sesshomaru agitatedly" Naraku knows you have Kohaku's shard, Naraku sent me to retrieve it from you." Kagura said still staring at Sesshomaru.

"Yes I do have it, but Naraku does not need it. I will never give it to a pathetic hanou such as him" Sesshomaru said trying to keep a growl down. 'Who is Kohaku?,' I thought to myself as I watch the confrontation in front of me. " A shard of the shikon no tama is what you want isn't it. Well I wont let you have it you seem like an evil demoness and I will purify you before you can have it" I said with defiance.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then" Kagura said as she open her fan and yelled "Dance of blades", the attack was aimed at Asami, cursing Asami jumped out of the way and pulled out her sword and powered it up. Asami jumped at Kagura bringing her sword down, Kagura blocked the attack and knocked Asami's blade away. Feeling the sword leave her hand Asami moved back as another one of Kagura's dance of blades came at her.

Asami dodge the attack as she used her demonic speed to get closer to Kagura, when she was near enough Asami tried to knock Kagura's fan from her hand. 'This must be how she controls her attacks' Asami thought to herself as she aimed for the fan in Kagura's hand. Kagura quickly moved out of the way,as Asami claws came near. Landing, Asami look towards Kagura as Kagura laughed at how the dragoness was pitifully fighting back.

"You are so pathetic, I am happy I did not step in before you fought Sesshomaru" Kagura said with mirth as she sent a series of dance of blades toward Asami. Asami tried to move out of the way as Kagura's attack but felt all her energy disappear. Knowing the attack would hit her, Asami braced herself but never felt it hit her. Looking up Sesshomaru was standing in front of her deflecting the wind blades.

Sesshomaru glanced back quickly to make sure Asami was ok as he deflected the attack that came from a moment hesitation Sesshomaru deflected all of the wind blade and sent out his dragon strike at Kagura, seeing her opportunity, Asami shot three fire balls out of her mouth. Kagura pulled out a feather and dodge Sesshomaru and Asami attack.

Asami use the last of her strength and ran for her sword seeing Asami go for her sword Kagura sent her dance of the dragon at her. Asami did not see the attack coming and was hit full blast of the attack, Sesshomaru tried to get to her before the blast hit Asami go down Sesshomaru quickly attacked Kagura as Kagura retreated.

- end of chapter-

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfic please review. I would really love someones thoughts on this story and maybe some idea's

dragonqueen


	2. Something unexpected

_Sorry for the delay my computer was broken for awhile but I still kept writing so I am working on chapter 3 as you read. This one took me some time to do since i kept adding parts. Tell you the truth I still was until I put it on the internet some of it I had to put in chapter 3._

_sincerely Dragonqueen1989 _

Naraku watch the dragoness with intrest as Sesshomaru and the dragoness fought with each other. The dragoness powered up her sword with her miko powers , Naraku smiled. 'Hmmm, what is this? It seems the dragoness is a miko yokai, how rare'. Continuing to wath the battle naraku squrmed in his seat as he saw the dragoness absorb tokijin's dragon strike and powered up her claws. 'The dragoness is very deadly with her powers, she might be some use to me later' Naraku thought to himself.

Continuing to watch he saw both of the battler's tiring Sesshomaru manage to attack quickly enought that he dragoness lost her footing and landed on her back with sesshomaru's sword at her throat. Seeing the dragoness was defeated, Naraku sent his Saimyoshu to Kagura's location. Naraku continue to watch the dragoness when he heard Sesshomaru ask for her name her, 'Asami is it.' Naraku said with a smile.

Hiding behind a tree not to far from where the battle had taken place, Kagura heard buzzing and looked behind her. 'Saimyoshu, Naraku must be up to something'. Lisening to the orders that the Saimyoshu had brought with them, Kagura smiled.

'So that's what he is up too,hnn'. Pulling out a feather from her hair, Kagura sent her scent towards Sesshomaru. Floating towords the clearing Kagura could hear Sesshomaru say her name, with a smirk she sent her wind of blades towards Sesshomaru. Naraku turned his head to the mirror that Kanna was holding to watch Kagura face off against the dragoness and Sesshomaru.

Naraku hiss angerly as Asami was hit with Kagura's dance of the dragon attack, 'I told her to capture the dragoness without harming her, she will be punish when she returns' .As Naraku returned his full attention to the mirror he saw kagura fleeing from battling Sesshomaru. "She compleatly defied my orders!" Naraku yelled as he slamed his fist into the table breaking it easiy.' When I done with her she will never defy me ever again!' not looking at Kanna Naraku got up, 'Kanna, withdraw' he said as he left the room in rage.

The moon was in the sky when Asami woke up, looking around she notice she was not in the field anymore. Asami started squrming in Sesshomaru's arms trying to get out of her captor's arms. The arm tighten as a growl of anoyance was heard from her captor,"Stop moving dragoness or I will drop you.' Sesshomaru said as his grip tighten stopped struggling when she heard Sesshomaru's voice, "Where are we, Sesshomaru?" Asami asked as she looked up at Sesshomaru we are headding towards my home so you can be healed properly, dragoness." Sesshomaru said.

Looking confused Asami looked at her side and notice the gaping hole . Pain lanced into her body as Sesshomaru adjusted her so he can carry her more easily, with a gasp Asami manage not to hit Sesshomaru as he adjusted her teeth Asami tapped Sesshomaru's sholder with one of her black claws, looking down at Asami Sesshomaru saw her gritting her teeth in pain." Put me down Sesshomaru, I can heal myself" nodding Sesshomaru found a suitable location to land.

As Sesshomaru put Asami down at the base of a tree, Asami struggled to get comfortable. With a sigh asami gave up tring to get comfortable and looked towards Sesshomaru. Asami said"Sesshomaru can you please get me some fireood." With a nod Sesshomaru left using his demnic speed, Asami tried to relax while waiting for Sesshomaru's return. Suddenly a hoard of demons appeared and charged towards saw them coming and threw up a purifying barier.

The demons slammed into the barrier and was purfied but they kept approaching. Asami felt her powers weakening as the demons continue to thro themself at the berrier. Asami grunted with effort to keep the barrier up but but the barrier flickered a couple of times and faded, the demons roared with sucess as the barrier failed. Asami felt dizzy as her powers were being drained from demons charged at Asami knowing that Asami had nothing left to defend herself.

Asami heard a howl as a wolf demonplunged into the low level demons and started to rip them apart with his claws."Where are you, Naraku!" howled the wolf as he continued to slash his way through the demons. Koga noticed tht some demons manage to fet pass him and was heading for the dragoness that was leaning against a tree. Before koga knew it he was infront of the dragoness blocking the demons path. The demons slammed koga into the tree next to the tree the dragoness was leaning on.

the demons were trying to pin koga to the tree as another set of demons went after the dragoness. With a savage growl koga shredded the demons that were pinning him to the over at the dragoness he saw her wing cover her body to block the demons. One of the demons bit into Asami wing which made her howl in pain. Asami's body grew scales all over her body as she tried to hold the demons off. To koga's amazment he saw the dragoness grow scales all over her body and her tail appeared.

koga chared at the demons surounding the dragoness and killed the ones attached to her wings. "Are you ok?" koga asked as he killed a couple of demons that were trying to get at her. The dragoness uncovered her body and looked at koga with her now glowing blood red eyes. "Move wolf! I wish not to hurt you." asami mangaged to gasp out as she hit one one of the demons in the head with her spiked tail.

Jumping backkoga notice that she was surrounded by naraku's demons. With a roar asami changed her form into her complete dragon self and stared shreaddng the demons near to her. without warning the clearing lit up with fire as asami breathed flames at the demons that were attacking her. koga hid behind a tree and watch in amazment as asami incenerated the demons.

Koga could smell the burnt clesh in the air which made him gag. with a shiver asami reverted back to her humaniod self and collapsed against the tree with exzastion. Sesshomaru growled at koga while coming into view. koga turned to sesshomaru and growled back defensively.

koga rushed at sesshomaru with blinding speed and with a smirk sesshomaru grabbed koga by the neck and slammed him into the nearest tree. koga was struggling to get out of sesshomaru's grasp as sesshomaru tighten his grip. "Tell me why i shouldn't kill you wolf?" sesshomaru said with a growl in his voice. " Sesshomaru please put the wolf down, he was trying to protect me." Sesshomaru glanced at asami and let koga go.

koga got up and looked at asami"Who are you and why is naraku's demons after you?" koga asked "my name is asami, whats your's wolf?"

"I am koga the leader of the wolf demon clan" said koga with a smug expression on his face. 'koga must being trying to impress me' thought asami as she smiled. "Nice to meet you koga, i want to say thankyou for helping me." "it was nothing, asami"koga said. "well now that we all met i would like to heal" said asami. asam looked over at sesshomaru and notice that there was no firewood in his arm or in the little clearing. "umm, sesshomaru where is the firewood that you went to get?" asami asked

Without saying a word sesshomaru left the clearing and returned in a couple of seconds. Asam was wondering why sesshomaru left the firewood behind but said nothing about it. Asami focused on her wounds and winced in pain; sesshomaru set the wood down near asami with a sigh.; ' I wondering whats eating him' thought asami as she glanced at the firewood and nodded.

With a small smile Asami tried to get up but her legs would not hold her up and she slid against the growled at herself as she tried again and was not able to stand up with her wobbly legs. Asami layed back against the tree with exzastion and sighed with irritation. " So is someone going to help me out here or is this intertaining for you guys" Asami said irritably koga and sesshomaru looked at each other for a couple minutes trying to decide who will do it.

"Sometime tonight would be nice" Asami manage to growl out as a wave of pain hit her. Sesshomaru nodded and steped forward to help her up. Asami grunted as Sesshomaru leaned over and pulled her to a standing position with almost all her weight on him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Asami said. Sesshomaru nodded in responce.

"Koga move the firewood in the middle of the clearing, please."said Asami with a grunt. Koga did what Asami said and moved the firewood to the middle of the clearing. " There you go Asami" koga said with a small smile. Asami looked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked back at her. Time seemed to slow for Asami as she was looking at Sesshomaru.

'Wow his eyes are beautiful they are like luqid gold is in therm and those stripes on his face makes him look handsome' thought Asami as another wave of pain riped through her and brought her out of her daze.

"Sesshomaru I need to barrow some of your strength for this is that ok?" Asami said as she looked away from Sesshomaru, one of sesshomaru eyebrow rose. Just then koga stepped forward and said " you can barrow it from me, Asami."

Asami looked at koga with suprise. " Koga please dont take this wrong but if i took power from you, you will die and I do not wish for that." Asami said regretably. Koga nodded sadly as he backed away. Asami looked back at Sesshomaru to see what he would say.

"What do I need to do, Asami?" Sesshomaru said. "I need you to flare your yokai and keep it stable. if you feel it being pulled dont resist or my power will react to you pulling your yokai away and suck all the energy out of you."

Hearing this koga gulped ' no wonder why she would not let me do it. I can't flair my yokai at a stable rate and on top of that if i felt her pull on my yokai I would have pulled my yokai away and it would have killed me. She must have notice this and thats why she picked Sesshomaru.

"Can you do that Sesshomaru?" asked Asami, Sesshomaru nodded readied himself. "Go ahead Sessomaru, you can start now" Asami gasped out as another wave of pain hit her. Koga watched as Sesshomaru flared his yokai and Asami cling on to Sesshomaru. Koga gasped when he saw Sesshomaru's yokai essence 'It is so huge' thought koga.

Asami felt sesshomaru flare his yokai and stablized it,with a nod Asami flared her yokai and started the process. Asami yokai started to tug at sesshomaru yokai lightly as she tried to let Sesshomaru get use to the sensation.

Suddenly Tenseiga started to hum and glow. 'What is this' Sesshomaru thought as he looked down at Tenseiga with amusment. Just then something unexpected happened, ' I hope I am not hurting Sesshomaru' Sesshomaru heard ' I must be hearing things' thought Sessomaru. 'Sesshomaru?' Is that you?' asami thought to Sesshomaru as she looked up at him Sesshomaru nodded.

'What are you doing in my head, Asami?' Sesshomaru thought. 'Umm I am not sure to tell you the truth' Asami thought back. All of a sudden Asami knew what was happening, ' Sesshomaru I think i know what is happening' 'What is it Asami?'

'I belive we are using telepathy, Sessomaru. my family and me use telepathy to talk to each other sometimes, so maybe when your sword started glowing you tapped into it.' Sesshomaru was silent for a bit and then thought, 'Can you hear all my thoughts, Asami?' 'No, sesshomaru only the ones you do not guard carefully' 'Asami are you almost done?' 'Yes I am almost done Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru I have to light the the firewood with my healing flames but it might hurt you.' 'Just get it over with Asami'

With that Asami turned to face the firewood and consintrated on her healing powers. Asami's body started to glow brightlyas the smell of burning flesh reached koga's eyes started flashing red as Asami continued to consintrate."Umm asami if i were you i would hurry it up" koga said to asami.

asami grunted in aknowledgement as Asami's body pulsed. Asami opened her mouth to shoot her healing flames on the firewood. The blue flames dance on the firewood merrily as they waited for her. Asami felt the strength that she barrowed leave her body as she sent her healing flames onto the firewood.

Asami felt a growl ripple across sesshomaru's chest as Sesshomaru tried to keep from transforming. " Are you ok Sesshomaru?" Asami asked Sesshomaru only nodded but she heard his thoughts. 'Damn that hurt'

'You know I can hear you, right?' Asami thought to Sesshomaru. 'I thought the telepathy will stop after you were done barrowing my powers' Sesshomaru thought. ' I thought so too but I guest not, Sesshomaru but I think we are linked telepathicly now. 'Are you crazy I hate having you hear my thoughts' 'Well gaurd them better and stop brodcasting so loud it is giving me a headeahe.' 'We will discus this later, Asami'

Asami and Sesshomaru stop thinking to each other for a couple of minutes. 'Hello Sesshomaru snap out of it, I still need help over here.' 'Huh, Oh yes, whats next Asami?' 'I need you to carry me to that fire and put me in it, Sesshomaru, thats all the rest I can do myself.' Asami heard his thoughts sigh ' hey whats that sigh about, Sesshomaru?' 'Its nothing' thought Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru picked up Asami and started to walk over to the fire.

As Sesshomaru got close to the fire Koga ran infront of them to block them. "Move wolf!" Sesshomaru barked at Koga. " I will not let you put Asami in that fire, Sesshomaru." Koga said in defiance " Koga I need you to move out of the way" Asami said Koga looked at Sesshomaru with disbelief " You are going to let her do this" " This is what she wants for herself, I cant' argue with her." Sesshomaru said with agitation. "Now move wolf or I will remove you myself." Sesshomaru said threatningly. Koga shooked his head and stepped aside.

Sesshomaru then picked up Asami and sat her in the flames. The fire burned Sesshomaru as he put her down and stepped away. The fire envelop Asami with a flair,as a sigh can be heard from Asami as her clothes burned away leaving her naked in front of koga and Sesshomaru. Koga was staring at her as her clothes clothes burned away.

Growling with agitation Asami sent a small fire ball toward Koga lighting his tail on fire. Howling in pain, Koga turned his attention to his tail trying to put his tail out. Asami huffedas she looked away from Koga. ' He deserved that' Asami thought to Sesshomaru with a laugh. " I hate to say it but that was amusing' Sesshomaru thought back with his normal uncaring face.

"Koga I will need more firewood, please can you get more." Asami said as soon Koga was done putting his tail out. Nodding Koga set ooff to look for more firewood in the surrounding turned to look at Sesshomaru to see if he needed the same treatment but to Asami's suprise he was staring off into the forest where Koga vanished into.'You seemed suprised that I am not looking Asami, I do have some respect not to look like Koga did'

Smiling at Sesshomaru comment Asami grew her scales all over her body. 'That would have to do for now until I heal' Asami thought to herself.'So how is your arm Sesshomaru ? is it ok?' ' If you don't mind can you speak normally now I am starting to get a headache, Asami.' " Sure i don't mind Sesshomaru, but seriously how is your arm?" "its fine Asami it is almost healed."That good but i am still sorry for burning you." Asami said as she fidgeted. " Don't worry about it" Sesshomaru said with a small hint of of irritation. there was a couple of minutes of silence between Asami and Sesshomaru before Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Why is the wolf here, Asami" Sesshomaru said. "Well while you were gone I was attacked by a swarm of yokai." Asami paused for a couple of seconds to see of would want me to continue."continue, Asami."I groaned "Sesshomaru how about i show you instead me telling you." Sesshomaru looked confused for a second but then nodded his head. Asami closed her eye and consintrated on the scene and sent it to Sesshomaru.

After a couple of minutes Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Asami with with his normal blank face but Asami felt Sesshomaru amusement. " I did not know you can transform, Asami." Sesshomaru said. Asami gave Sesshomaru a questioning glance. " Why wouldn't I be able to transform, Sesshomaru." Just then Koga returned " Three thousand years ago there was a plague that effected all yokai it killed many yokai but finally the plague left and since then the woman yokai we not able to transform to there true self." Koga said as he put the firewood against a tree not to far from Asami.

"Where I come from, I never heard about the plague but it sounds horrible though" Koga looked at Asami with surprise. "Where have you been?" "Well a lot of places Koga but I never heard about this plague before." Asami said exasperated. "Well now you know of it." Koga said as he headed back into the forest. " Koga I got enough firewood you do not need to get more" " I am not getting more firewood Asami but I caught all of our dinners" Koga said with a smirk and went back into the forest to retrieve it.

Koga came back with three decent sized boars "Wow nice catch, Koga" Asami Said cheerfully. " Thanks Asami." Koga then Sesshomaru stood up and said "Koga, watch Asami" as he left the clearing. "Where is he going?" koga asked Asami, Asami shrugged her shoulders as she checked her injuries. Where the gash in her side was, now had small scales growing back. Happy that she was almost done healing she sighed with contentment.

"Koga can you bring some of that wood please" Asami asked Koga. "Sure, Asami" Koga said happily as he went over to the pile and pulled two branches out. "Here you go, Asami" "Thanks, Koga." Asami said as she got up and put he branches underneath herself. Koga walked back to the tree he was leaning on before. "So Koga why are you after Naraku and who is this Naraku? I met a wind witch named Kagura who spoke of him but I don't know anything about him.

Koga looked over at Asami and Asami wave him over so he can tell his story. "Naraku is a demon who is searching for the shikon jewel." Asami thought back to Kagura who said that she was sent by Naraku to retrieve the jewel shard that Sesshomaru had. "So why are you looking for him? Maybe to get the jewel shards from him? Asami asked Koga.

Koga shooked his head "I'm looking for Naraku to avenge my fallen comrades." Koga said. "What happened? Did you upset him in some way for him to kill your comrades?" "No Asami, there was a rumor about a trove or shikon shards at a human castle. The North, South, West and some of my own heard the rumor. They decided they wanted the jewel shards and went to the castle to retrieve them. They were slaughtered by Kagura the wind witch." "So why not kill Kagura to avenge your tribe members death?" asked Asami.

Koga looked Asami in the eyes and said, "Kagura is one of Naraku incarnations, Naraku sent Kagura to kill my tribe members." "And you weren't there with them because..." Asami said " At the time I was injured by the bird of paradise king and was not interested in the shards at that moment.

_***Meanwhile***_

Sesshomaru continued walking until he reached the hot spring he was looking for. Looking at the hot spring, Sesshomaru got undress and stepped in. Sesshomaru let out a sigh as he sat down in the water, leaning over Sesshomaru grabbed his bathing herbs from his clothes and began to wash Asami's blood off. Asami will need clothes soon ' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked at his clothes on the ground. Sighing Sesshomaru finished washing, stepped out of the hot spring and dried off. Getting dressed Sesshomaru looked down at his clothes, ' I'll need a new set too.'

Sesshomaru landed in Amishi and went to look for the seamstress. It did not take long for him to find it and entered the hut. Sesshomaru saw a black widow spider at a loom when he came in and he cleared his voice. " "hello how may i help you today?" The black widow said before turning around. The black widow gasped as she turned around to see who it was. "oh lord Sesshomaru how nice to see you." the black widow said " My name is Ayako andwhat can I get for you today?

"I would like to get one of my usual clothes and a kimono" Sesshomaru said. "Ok come this way to pick out the fabric of the kimono." Ayako said. Ayako showed Sesshomaru the different patterns to Sesshomaru. there was a pattern that seem very nice and would go with Asami's wings. "I want the blue one with white flowers on it. " Sesshomaru said while pointing to it. " Good choice, Lord Sesshomaru. Ok I would need the measurements for the kimono please." ' I don't know her measurement' thought Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru decided to ask Asami.

'Asami, are you there?' ' Huh, Sesshomaru is that you?' 'Yes Asami it is me. i have something to ask you.' What is it, Sesshomaru.' ' I need your measurements, Asami' 'What for?' ' That is a surprise but please give me the measurements.' ' uhh, ok they are **,**,**.' ' Ok Asami thanks'

Sesshomaru told Ayako what the measurements was " Ok lord Sesshomaru it will be done in an hour or so can you come and pick it then?" Sesshomaru nodded and left the hut. stepping outside Sesshomaru decide to get back to the castle in the west to set Asami's room up.

**_Thanks you for reading my story please tell me how i am doing minus grammar. i would totally love ideas or opinions i take all. thanks again._**

Dragonqueen1989


End file.
